


Strawberry Crush

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [4]
Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Community: femslash100, Diners, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, do you do this with all of your friends?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Amber/Penny - friendship.

“So, do you do this with all of your friends?” Penny looked at Amber, her hazel eyes wide, lips wrapped around the red-and-white striped straw in her strawberry milkshake.

Amber swallowed hard and straightened her shoulders, willing the flush to disappear from her neck and shoulders—she _knew_ she shouldn’t have worn the white dress with red Swiss dots, it only made her look _redder_.  “Oh, sure!  We go to the diner, or out dancing, or have sleepovers.”  She took an innocent sip of her Coke.  “Why, don’t you and Tracy do the same things?” She tried not to grit her teeth at Tracy’s name—they were friendly rivals now, but she didn’t want _any_ rivalry when it came to cute-as-a-button Penny Pingleton. 

“Of course.  But we usually don’t dress up.  And she never pays for my supper.  This feels…” Penny trailed off, her face suddenly lighting up, eyes even wider.  “Like a _date_!” She grinned wide and leaned in towards Amber.  “Are you taking me out on a _date_?”

Amber shushed her and pursed her lips.  “Maybe I just like treating my friends.”  She folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Penny said kindly, and reached across the table for Amber’s hand.  “This can be a date if you want.  After all, it’s the 60’s!”

Amber’s lips twisted into a smile.  “It’s a date, then.”


End file.
